


I Want

by larry_love13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom Louis, Rimming, Subspace, bc im guessing this actually happened at some point during the uan tour, kind of, tho maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_love13/pseuds/larry_love13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry sees Louis in his "I Want" clothes during their first "Up All Night" concert, he gets inspired to be naughty.  Louis then gives him an idea to put the infamous Red Couch to good use one night after a show... Featuring bottom Louis and something of a dom-Harry :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want

Of all things Harry loves about Louis-his beautiful blue eyes, his laugh, the way he makes Harry laugh-his bum is Harry’s favorite. It’s plump and luscious and the fact that Harry gets to touch it and feel it from the inside for what’s likely the rest of his life means Harry can die a happy man.  So when Louis appeared on stage in a white dress shirt, black trousers and braces during the first show of their Up All Night tour at Watford Coliseum, Harry almost lost all control. He started at Louis, mouth agape, time standing still, forgetting they were in front of ten thousand people and Harry actually had to form words into a song for the next five minutes.  The gentle swell of Louis’ bum, accentuated by the braces which nipped in his waist at just the right place to further enhance its beauty meant Harry gave Louis his “creepy stalker stare”: the one where his eyes say “I wanna ravish you right now but we’re in mixed company so we will have to wait”

Harry’s mind was racing and Louis kept giving him inquisitive looks on stage as if he knew something was up but couldn’t quite figure out what.  After the concert, the boys changed and since Louis is incapable of hanging up his clothes, Harry found them in a pile in their dressing room. The braces were sitting on top of the pile and Harry suddenly had a really naughty idea so he grabbed them and shoved them in his bag.  He gathered up their clothes to return to Caroline, yelling at Louis as he passed him in the hall “gonna take this stuff back to CW!”

When he got back to the dressing room, Louis was lacing up his joggers and slipping on his Vans. “Hey babe,” he said to Harry smiling.  Harry kissed him quickly saying “ready to go?”

“Uh, yeah,” Louis replied. “What was up with you on stage tonight? You kept looking at me like you wanted to eat me.”

Harry chuckled. “I kinda did.”

“Hmm,” Louis remarked as they walked to their hotel room.

Once inside, Harry pinned Louis against the wall, sucking at his neck. “Babe, what’s gotten into you?” Louis asked pressing himself against Harry.

“You,” Harry moaned. “On the bed,” he demanded.  Louis hopped on the bed, eager as a puppy for whatever Harry had in store.  Harry pulled Louis’ braces out of his bag and cocked an eyebrow at him.

“There they are! I looked everywhere for them because Caroline was about to have my head for losing them!” Louis exclaimed “But, why do you have them?”

“I have a plan for them,” Harry admitted, crawling on the bed with Louis. “Wanna tie you up with them, have my way with you, perhaps?”

Louis swallowed hard and simply nodded. “Uh, sure, I’m game,” he admitted lifting his shirt over his head and slipping his trackies off quickly.

“Good,” Harry said, liking his lips like a wolf about to devour its prey.  Louis looked so beautiful; smooth skin glistening, fringe slack on his forehead, blue eyes shining with anticipation as he sat on the bed and put his arms up.

“’Kay, ready!” Louis exclaimed as Harry wrapped the braces around his wrists and attached them to the bed posts. Now Louis was spread out on the bed, back against the headboard, waiting to be devoured.

“Jesus, Lou, you look amazing,” Harry moaned, digging into his neck and tugging on his ear.

“Fuck, Harry, what are you gonna do to me?” Louis asked.

“Don’t know, just gonna take it as it comes,” Harry replied, non-ironically.

“Am I gonna come?” Louis teased.

“Yes, promise,” Harry replied, kissing him deeply to get him to shut up.

Harry dragged his tongue down Louis’ neck to rake his teeth over Louis’ nipples and spent an inordinate amount of time on them until they were puffy and slick. Louis kept gently pulsing his hips up, desperate for friction on his dick.

“Louis, stop,” Harry admonished, holding his hips down.

“Can’t help it, Harry, please touch my dick,” Louis groaned.

“Look, if you’re gonna be bossy about this I’m gonna leave you here and go play FIFA with Niall for the next hour instead,” Harry said, mostly serious.

Louis clasped his mouth shut and nodded. “Okay, I’ll behave,” Louis said softly. Harry pressed a chaste kiss to his lips “that’s my boy,” he replied smiling.

“Do good boys get naughty blow jobs?” Harry whispered seductively in Louis’ ear.

“Uh huh,” Louis said, his voice pushing a pitch only dogs hear.

“Thought so,” Harry said, bending over to lick at the tip of Louis’ already very hard dick, causing Louis to fling his head back and moan.

Usually Louis was in control of what they did sexually and Harry was always a willing participant; but this was new and different and Louis kind of liked it.  All Louis had to do now was to sit back and enjoy the show…

As Harry mouthed at his dick, Louis’ groans got deeper and more frequent; when he grabbed his balls, he flicked his hips into Harry’s mouth, the tip of his dick hitting the back of Harry’s throat.  Having to watch Harry’s plump pink lips wrapped around his cock was one of the most beautiful sights Louis had ever seen. Harry started humming over his dick, tugging softly at his balls while he slid his tongue over the shaft roughly and Louis knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Fuck, babe,” Louis groaned in nothing more than a whisper.

“You gonna come?” Harry asked even though he knew the answer to the question.

“Fuck yes, gimme a sec,” Louis said, feeling the heat building in his spine.  At that moment, Harry stopped blowing him and dragged his tongue up his torso to meet him for a kiss.

WHAT THE FUCK?

“Harry, please,” Louis begged in between kisses. “I’m so close, please…”

“I know, babe, that’s why I stopped,” Harry admitted, the menace.

“WHUT?” Louis screeched.

“Just thought I’d see how long you could last. And stop being bossy again. I PROMISE I will let you come but you have to listen to me and do what I want,” Harry explained, emphasizing the “I” part.

Louis relaxed his shoulders, realizing that he had to trust Harry. “Okay, babe, sorry,”

“It’s okay, Boo Bear,” Harry teased, slicking up his fingers with lube. Had Louis not been tied up, he would’ve twisted Harry’s nipple for calling him that…

But within a few seconds, Harry’s fingers were pushing at his hole so he decided to let that snarky comment slide. Harry nudged inside, making soft circles as he pressed in gently. Louis loved being fingered by Harry; his large digits could drive him mad with desire. If he hit his prostate, Louis was gonna come everywhere, which was what he hoped would happen.

HOWEVER

Because Harry is an absolute menace, he did everything BUT hit Louis’ spot and soon, Louis was whimpering and moaning, desperate for Harry to brush against it, smash into it, just ANYTHING so he could come.  By now he had two fingers inside him, able to get good leverage as he twisted and pulsed them up and down, up and out until Louis thought he would go mad.  Harry leaned into Louis’ ear and said “want three?” and Louis could do nothing but nod quickly.

“Okay, if I’m gonna do three you’re gonna do the work babe. Want to watch you fuck yourself on my fingers,” Harry demanded, slicking up his third finger.

“Yes, anything, yes, please,” Louis said quickly, putting his feet flat on the mattress so he could raise himself up and down on Harry’s fingers.  As he slipped the third one in, Louis groaned loudly and dropped his head to his chest because fucking hell it felt so good.  When the third one was all the way in, Harry said “now” and Louis started raising up and down on his fingers, hands still tied to the bed post.

Fuck if he wasn’t the most beautiful thing Harry’d ever seen, eyes heavy-lidded, pupils blown wide with desire, hard, red, angry dick leaking pre-come, sweaty fringe stuck to his forehead.  When Harry leaned forward to whisper just that to Louis, his fingers went even further into him-but still didn’t hit his “spot” much to Louis’ chagrin-that a small tear fell from Louis’ eye.

“Babe you look amazing. You okay?” Harry asked and Louis nodded, desperate for a kiss-and to come. Harry obliged him with a kiss then bent down to lick the pre-come off his tip. Then he wrapped his beautiful mouth over him and that familiar heat started building again, praise Jesus. Louis concentrated on thrusting his hips up and down, giving Harry a show, twisting them and groaning like a porn star.  He hoped if he did what Harry wanted, he would let him come.

HE WAS WRONG.

“Harry, please,,,” he breathed out…

“Babe, I’m gonna let you come,” Harry replied.

“Fuck me,,,,” he continued.  


“I will babe, promise,” Harry said laughing softly.

“On the red couch,,,” Louis finally finished his thought.

Harry stopped the motion of his fingers-DAMN IT-and said “you want to do that sometime?!” he asked incredulously. Louis merely nodded. “Okay, we need to make that happen,” Harry said as if he were a kid in a candy store and just discovered he had an unlimited budget.

Thankfully, he returned his gorgeous mouth to Louis’ dick and started twisting his fingers deeper inside him.

Harry knew his “signs” of when Louis was going to come and knew he was close again so he kissed at his neck and slowly pulled his fingers out of Louis, causing Louis to whine loudly. Then he hopped off the bed and scampered into the bathroom; Louis could hear him washing his hands and using the loo.

“Harry if you’re going to go fuck about with Niall and play FIFA I swear to god I will smother you while you sleep!” Louis exclaimed.

Harry peeked his head around the door frame, giving Louis a cheeky grin and said “No, babe, just getting the flavored lube. And I told you to behave.”

“Flavored lube?” Louis muttered to himself….

OH SHIT.

That meant he was gonna eat him out and holy fuck Louis was officially, finally and completely gonna lose his bloody mind.

Maybe that was the point?!  
  
HMMMM…

Harry came back smiling, and plopped himself in between Louis’ legs, looking like the cat that swallowed the canary.  “You’ve been cooperative-for the most part-up until now so I’m gonna eat you out, see what happens, okay?” Harry explained and Louis just nodded, praying to the sex gods that Harry was going to let him come. And soon…

Harry propped his hips up with a pillow so he was at a slight angle, hands still tied against the bed posts like a marionette, with Harry as his ventriloquist, hand up his ass literally and figuratively as Harry squirted the flavored lube onto his fingers and pushed them in and quickly followed them with his tongue.

FUCKING HELL…Louis couldn’t take it, wasn’t going to last much longer, fuck, fuck, fuck….

Harry dug his tongue into his hole, flicking, twisting, nipping, while making obscene noises like he was eating a fucking steak dinner.  Louis was completely and totally at his mercy, and as he relaxed his body into Harry’s tongue he felt himself focusing solely on what was happening down below. Not thinking about anything else but Harry, Harry, Harrryyyy….

This was lovely….complete and total bliss at the hands of the most amazing boy he’d ever had the pleasure of knowing.  And fucking.  Harry had put Louis’ knees up over his shoulders, calves resting on his back, head and tongue buried in his hole. He started feeling that pleasure building again but he wasn’t sure if this was going to be the time for him to come so he just let it build and build and build as Harry licked and slurped and flicked at his hole.

Harry could feel the orgasm developing inside Louis and knew he couldn’t make him wait any longer. “Come for me, baby,” Harry said, tongue still firmly in Louis’ ass. That was all it took as Louis’ entire body went slack, his hips pressed up and white hot come shot out of his dick in long, continuous streams, some reaching his chin.

It was, quite frankly, the most amazing orgasm he’d ever had.

“Fuck, babe, you look so amazing,” Louis heard Harry say, still lapping at his hole, his thighs still wrapped firmly around his head.  As he rode out the orgasm, he felt things go fuzzy, as if he was underwater, and when he finished, he slumped back against the headboard, entire body spent.  Harry whispered “oh my god that was beautiful,” as he untied him from the bed. He pulled him into a hug and said “you okay?”

“Feel floaty, weird, good, love you,” Louis breathed out as Harry was relieved he hadn’t passed out because for a second it looked like he had.  Louis’ brain was having a hard time focusing as Harry kissed his lips and hopped up to get a washcloth; as he wiped him off, he pressed gentle kisses to his chest and face, cooing “so good for me, love you so much.”

This blissed-out feeling of being in love and being loved was more than Louis’ foggy brain could handle and he started gently crying. “Babe, don’t cry,” Harry said concerned.

“No, I’m fine, just love you so much,” Louis managed to say. “Cuddle?” and Harry was happy to oblige.

“Sorry about your dick,” Louis said, motioning to Harry’s hard cock.

“No, it’s fine, just relax” was the last thing Louis heard before he drifted off to sleep.

Harry was keyed up, excited that he’d just made Louis come that hard and he got to see it close-up, first hand. But why did he look so odd, and feel “floaty”? That was a new phenomenon…and now he was asleep? He’d been so pleasured he decided to take a nap during sex? Okay…

While Louis dozed, Harry tried not to think about his hard dick so he started messing about on his phone, googling “feeling fuzzy after sex” and BOOM! There it was: subspace.  When Louis woke up thirty minutes later, he said “feeling better?”

Louis looked more coherent than he had thirty minutes prior; “yes, much, thanks,” he replied.

“Hey look, I fucked you into subspace!” Harry exclaimed, showing him the information on his phone.  Louis scanned it quickly and said “yup, you fucked me into some weird feelings, babe! Well, I guess figuratively because, well, we didn’t finish things.”

“Oh, don’t worry, babe, I’ll just jerk myself off, it’s cool. What I got to witness from you was even better than I’d imagined,” Harry admitted, pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheek.

Louis raised up on his elbow and whispered “if you don’t tie me up again and fuck me within in an inch of my life soon, I’m going to be very disappointed.”

That was all the encouragement Harry needed to flip Louis over, tie his wrists together then to the bed post, ass up, then roughly stick his fingers into him, causing Louis to groan.

“Jesus, Lou, you’re still so wet and open and ready,” Harry groaned after a few minutes. He removed his fingers and tapped Louis’ hip “ready?” and Louis nodded.

Harry pushed himself into Louis, quickly bottoming out because Louis was still ridiculously wet from their previous shenanigans.  Harry pressed his chest against Louis’ back and wrapped his right arm around his waist to hang on, pressing gentle kisses to his shoulders. “Fuck, babe you feel so good, fuck,” Harry moaned, serving to rile Louis up again. “Think you can come again?” he asked, slowly stroking him.

“Yeah,” Louis breathed out. “Wanna.” So Harry increased the pace of his hand over Louis’ cock while flicking his hips into Louis at a steady pace.  When Louis was sufficiently hard, Harry released his member and grabbed his hips to start pounding into him.

“Think…you…can…come…just…from…my…cock…?” Harry asked between thrusts and Louis just nodded because it wasn’t as if he could stroke himself while Harry fucked him. But that was okay with him, he welcomed this new experience.

Seeing Louis displayed out under him, completely under his will was enough to make Harry blow his load right there. But he wanted Louis to come first so he alternated quick flicks with long, slow fucks, designed to get Louis closer to his orgasm.  Within a few minutes, Louis was writhing underneath him, biting his lip, pressing his hips back into Harry like an animal in heat.

“Harry,” Louis said softly “can I come?” he asked.

Harry pressed his hand into the small of Louis’ back and said “yes, love, please come” and pushed himself all the way in one last time.

“FUCK BABE!” Louis exclaimed as he pulsed his hips back into Harry and he came again, white come decorating the comforter like snow.

“That’s it, Lou, Jesus I love you so much, I’m gonna come too, okay?” Harry groaned thrusting harder and harder until he released himself inside Louis. His entire body pulsed and flinched as he had an intense orgasm. He fell forward onto Louis’ back, biting at his shoulder roughly as he came.  They both stayed connected as they panted in unison, both completely blissed out by this experience. 

As Harry relaxed, he continuously cooed “love you so much, so amazing, thank you babe” into Louis’ ear. He reached up and untied him from the bed and the both collapsed into a heap on top of the duvet.  Harry pulled Louis into his chest, carding his hand through his fringe, Louis literally keening into it like a kitten.

“Babe, that was amazing, holy shit,” Harry said excitedly, kissing and snuggling with Louis. “It was, wasn’t it?” Louis replied, softly, tucking himself into Harry’s chest. “Now, cuddles,” Louis demanded and Harry was happy to submit to his request.

**five months later**

“It’s tonight, babe,” Louis whispered to Harry as they left the stage after their first U.S. show in Uncasville, Connecticut.

“What, babe?” Harry asked.

“You’re fucking me on the red couch tonight,” Louis reminded him of his request all those months ago.  Harry literally stopped in his tracks and said “How? When? Where? The couch stays on the stage between shows, how are we gonna get to it?”

The details and semantics had all been worked out in Louis’ mind, eager for this to happen. “Look our hotel is connected to the arena, yeah? And while you were at the pool, I did some recon and found a door that we can prop open as we leave so we can get back in later,” Louis explained.

Harry shrugged. “Okay, I’m game, sounds like you’ve got it all sorted.”

“I have,” Louis said, hungry with anticipation…

A few hours later, they snuck out of their room, sans security and made their way back into the arena, finding the red leather couch sitting back stage like a beacon for their naughty sexcapades.  Louis sat on the arm as Harry tackled him onto the couch, kissing him deeply.  Louis produced the braces seemingly out of nowhere as he groaned, “let’s get naked then tie me up, yeah?” as Harry scrambled off the couch, shedding his clothes as he did.  Louis quickly removed his clothes and stood dutifully as Harry tied his hands behind his back with the braces then spun him around to admire him.

“Louis,” Harry whispered “I know I’m supposed to be in charge here and fuck you senseless but I’d really like to suck your cock first. Then have you suck mine.”  Louis knees buckled, Harry’s hands on his biceps the only thing that held him up.

“Of course, babe, of course, I’m never gonna say no to you sucking me,” Louis said softly as Harry sat him down on the edge of the couch and getting on his knees.  Harry sucked and licked at his dick with such vigor and gusto that the couch was soon dripping in his slobber, spit glistening in the soft stage lights that illuminated the furniture.  Louis soon started pulsing his hips into Harry’s mouth, unsure if that was okay, but Harry took it like a champ, opening his mouth wider and wider to take all of Louis until each thrust hit the back of Harry’s throat.

“Fuck babe, can I come?” Louis asked and Harry nodded, pushing his mouth further down on Louis who then came, come pulsing down Harry’s throat. “Jesus, fuck, Harry, oh god,” Louis said, lying his shoulders on the back of the couch as he came down from his orgasm.  Harry wiped the excess come off his lips then stood up on the couch, grabbed Louis’ hair and shoved his cock into his mouth before he could move a muscle.  With every thrust of his hips, Harry pushed Louis’ face further and further onto his dick, Louis unable to make him stop.

Though he didn’t want him to stop; Louis had to admit he liked being dominated by Harry, liked Harry taking control so that Louis didn’t have to think or process what was going on. He just sat back and let Harry take the lead.

Seeing Louis bobbing his head along his shaft while his hands were tied behind his back caused Harry to get closer and closer to coming. “Lou can you take me? Swallow me?” Harry asked and Louis nodded.  Louis rarely let Harry come down his throat-said he liked having his cum all over his face instead-so Harry knew he was fully committed to this experience.  Which made it about ten thousand times hotter for him…

With one last thrust and tug of Louis’ hair, Harry spilled down Louis’ throat, white hot come coating his mouth. “Fuck, Louis” Harry groaned as he flicked his hips into Louis; when he was done, he laid down on the couch, pulling Louis into him.  It was kind of awkward because Louis’ hands were literally tied and he couldn’t hug Harry but it was good to take a breath for a minute.

“Babe, I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Harry said pressing a kiss to Louis’ fringe.

“I can,” Louis replied, licking Harry’s chest and dragging his teeth over his nipples which he knew Harry absolutely loved.  As Harry caught his breath, Louis continued to tease his nipples and Harry was pretty sure he put a hickey beside one of them.  Louis tucked his mouth into Harry’s ear and said, “help me up, on my knees, on the side of the couch, please.” So Harry sat up and pushed Louis to the other end of the couch so he was on his knees, hands tied behind his back, head resting on the arm of the couch.

He was completely and willingly submitting to Harry who decided to gently-then more forcefully-nip at Louis’ hole with his teeth.  Soon Louis started grinding his hips back onto Harry’s tongue and Harry grabbed his hips and guided them back to his mouth. “Fuck yourself on my tongue, baby,” Harry demanded so Louis quickened his pace of rocking back and forth into Harry.  Soon he was hard again and getting tired which Harry could tell so with one last lick up his hole, Harry pulled his mouth off him and grabbed his hands, pulling him down onto the couch.

Harry sat down and had Louis straddle him; he gently lowered Louis onto his dick but it was still a lot to take.  Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder for a second as he rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. “It’s okay, babe, I’ve got you,” Harry reminded him, pushing himself deeper and deeper into Louis.

“I know just gimme a sec, I’ll ride you,” Louis promised.  Once he got comfortable, Louis pushed himself up onto his knees, kissed Harry quickly then proceeded to ride him like a mechanical bull. Short quick pulses followed by long, drawn out plunges onto Harry and soon Louis was groaning.  He looked beautiful, sweat glistening off his gorgeous shoulders and biceps as Harry paused to take in the sight.

“Lou you’re so beautiful I can’t believe this, it’s amazing,” Harry said, slowly stroking Louis’ dick.  “Mmm,” Louis managed to say, concentrating on riding Harry who tugged Louis’ mouth to his by his neck, digging his tongue into his mouth and practically down his throat.

Louis looked so submissive in that moment, so completely Harry’s that it was almost overwhelming. He was so totally _his_ that it was a bit too much to handle.

“Louis I love you so much, I want to come together. Can we?” Harry asked, forgetting that he was supposed to be the one telling Louis what to do.  Louis nodded, his fringe bouncing in time with his body’s movements on Harry’s dick.

“Okay, yeah, that’s it, grind it out, baby,” Harry moaned as Louis pushed himself down further and then moved his hips slightly into Harry, searching for his spot. With a few quick moves, Harry’s dick brushed against it and Louis threw his head back in ecstasy, bouncing quickly so the tip of his dick kept hitting it over and over.

“Fuck Harry, please,” Louis said as he felt himself getting ready to come. “Yeah babe, gonna cum in your arse,” Harry replied.

With one last bounce, Harry held Louis’ hips down in his lap as he pressed himself into Louis and came at the same time as Louis, come pressing between their chests.

“Ohhh Lou,” Harry groaned, large hands pressing up and down Louis’ back and bum, kissing his chest.  Louis was exhausted but he felt so good that he honestly didn’t care; he’d just been fucked by his boyfriend on the red couch they used during their show.  Could life get any better?!

They cleaned up as best they could, making a promise to disinfect it tomorrow before the show so the boys wouldn’t be too grossed out.  They made their way back to their room, thankful no one saw or heard them. At least they thought…

The next day during their pre-show briefing, Paul said “the stage manager reported some weird noises in the arena last night around 11:30. Would any of you know anything about that?”  Louis had to bite his lip so hard it almost bled so he didn’t laugh hysterically and he saw Harry wringing his hands in a desperate attempt to stay calm.  All five boys shook their heads “no” and Paul just shrugged it off; when he left, Louis and Harry devolved into fits of giggles, leaving the other three boys staring.

“The fuck is so funny, mates?” Zayn asked, causing them to laugh harder.

Louis was laughing so hard he couldn’t catch his breath and Harry waved his hands as if to say “nothing, nothing,” but neither spoke.

“Eh, who knows with those two,” Niall said. “Probably fucking about back stage last night, destroying the place,” he guessed.

That’s when Louis completely lost it and whooped so loudly he was sure people in the arena could hear him.  The other three just shook their heads and made their way to their dressing rooms, leaving the laughing hyenas to their business…..

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely Ainsley for inspiring me to write this :D
> 
>   
>  <http://bananastagram.tumblr.com/>   
> 
> 
> Follow her and me on tumblr!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D xx Follow me on tumblr [x](http://straightguysdont2.tumblr.com/) and/or on twitter [x](https://twitter.com/1d_beards)  
> 


End file.
